


Magic

by spraycansoul



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Post-Canon, SnowBaz, rly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spraycansoul/pseuds/spraycansoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon discovers a way to feel magic again.</p>
<p>Snowbaz drabble. Just a little fluffy headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr [here](http://miserybiscuits.tumblr.com/post/145008628358/magic).

Baz relished in holding hands with Simon Snow. 

Simon was never subtle about it—he would just grab Baz's hand, wherever they were, and he rarely ever let go. He would swing their hands in between them if they were walking, would use his hold to pull Baz closer if they were curled up on the couch. He would kiss Baz's knuckles whenever the opportunity presented itself. 

Sometimes, it got in the way of things. Like when he was driving. (No more stick shifts.) Or during meals, so that Baz had to eventually learn how to eat using only one hand. (Sporks.) Or sometimes when he couldn't reach up to scratch the itch on his arms or get rid of a loose lock that had fallen in his face. (Some strategic rubbing or blowing.) Or in the middle of a scary movie, when Simon would squeeze Baz's hands until what little blood he had circulating in his arm had been cut off. (Excessive shaking.)

But Baz would let him, because he loved him. He loved holding Simon's hand. Besides, this was the most they were to do allowed in public without making anyone else uncomfortable. And if holding Simon's warm, calloused, beautiful hands 24/7 meant that he'd be able to maintain physical contact at all times... well. Baz couldn't turn that offer down.

Simon never seemed to notice that he'd done it all the time. He found comfort in holding Baz's hand, pride in the idea that he was the one who regularly warmed it, and he loved the way his slightly smaller hand seemed to fit perfectly in Baz's.

And this: a tiny shock that starts in the first place of contact and slowly creeps up his arm. It's hot, like a tiny fire spreading under his skin. And the electric feeling lingers for as long as their fingers are intertwined.

So when Baz finally asked Simon why he barely ever let go of his hand (not that he minded much, anyway), he smiled at him and told him the truth.

"Because sometimes I miss magic. And holding your hand is the only way I still get to feel it."

And this: "Plus, I love you."


End file.
